Morning
by starfish1234
Summary: He'd be so infuriating, if he wasn't so warm.


**A quick one0shot of fluff between harryxGinny early in the morning**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It takes Ginny a while to realize she is awake in the morning. Waking up nowadays is daunting and almost terrifying; leaving the peaceful world of dreams and happiness, to enter reality. Four months had passed since the great war of Voldemort's defeat, four long hard months of grief and pain but also freedom and happiness. For a moment or two, she is blissfully unaware of trivial things such as place, time or situation she is in. The world can wait for once.

She not sure at which point exactly when she finally realizes that her bed is awfully cold. Groaning, she fumbles for her covers and pulls them back over her head. It's a lost cause. The covers are cold also, so there's no getting back to sleep now.

As she lay there, her thoughts began to swim round in her head. Her family had relocated back to the Burrow over the summer, after the war. Harry and Hermione had joined along too, not that anyone minded. Everyone was ecstatic when they both announced that they would be staying. Over the summer Hogwarts was rebuilt and the castle was once again new, and that is exactly where Ginny and the others would be heading next week.

The door opens slowly; she doesn't hear it as her mind is still caught up in thinking. The intruder pauses only to shut it before slowly coming towards her. Suddenly, she becomes aware that she is now warm. Delightfully warm. There's something heavy draped across her stomach, and something else is leaving butterfly whispers along her neck. She breathes in, and notes the distinct smell of sleep that is not her own. It comforts her.

The butterfly whispers turn into light kisses that begin to move down her shoulder, and then trail back up to leave a kiss to her temple.

The feeling sends shivers down her spine. She feels strands of her fiery hair being lifted and twirled around in mid-air. Giggling, she pushes at something very warm and very solid behind her. It vibrates what she assumes is a chuckle, she takes this moment of weakness as an opportune moment to slip out from under the covers, and body warmth and roll out into the cold, cool fresh air.

Something warm and heavy slips under her shirt and brings her back down again. She moans and pushes herself back up again. The wonderful feeling of fresh air surrounds her once again. It hits her like a body wave, stinging beautifully. The lingering ghost of butterflies burn, all on her neck and shoulder, and she finds herself stretching before she realizes what she's doing.

Finally she opens her chocolate brown eyes and turns around lazily, to come face to face Harry; her handsome serious boyfriend. Finding him propping himself up on his elbow. He's watching her with a smirk on his crooked lips.

She spins away from him daintily, sauntering over to the bathroom. She hears him get up and follow her. While she brushes her teeth, she lets her eyes wander over his bare shoulder, where a lightning shaped scar is. The memory of that scar still scares her. It's from Voldemorts killing curse that supposedly killed him; only for him to wake up and kill the Dark Lord for good.

After washing her face, she runs her hand through her hair; she's cut it shorter so now it falls like ginger waves just below her chest.

Although, she's got nothing on his hair. She loves the way it's always messy and shaggy, she loves the feeling of running her hands through the dark locks. He lets her pass though the doorway first, like a gentleman. She can feel his heart radiating as she brushes past him, has he always been this warm? She barely gets through the doorway when he's suddenly right behind her again, but he collapses back onto the bed as she passes it. She instead, heads to her closet.

The doors are dark and wooden, a warm color, and she swings them open as quietly as she can. She's facing away from him, yet she can hear he breathing, slow and steady, from across the room. He's a nice boy so he flicks the light on for her. Open the underwear drawer, select a bra, easy. She breathe once, slips her cream silk pajama singlet over her head, and pulls on her bra in little time has possible, without seeming to rushed. It's blue and it matches her panties. She wiggles her bum at him, because she knows he's watching, and he lets out a hoarse laugh.

"So where is everyone?" she asks softly, hunting for a t-shirt. Somehow, she feels as though it's late morning already.

""Your parents are out and George is at work." His voice was just as low, just as gentle. "And, Ron and Hermione are out on a date, somewhere". She can hear the smile in his voice, before he yawns.

"So I guess you're stuck with me" he smirked.

His arms are wrapped around her, out of nowhere. Where did he learn to be so sneaky? Before she has time to ask, his lips are catching hers in a deep passionate kiss. He's so delightfully warm, and she can feel his heart pulsing underneath her fingers.

Speaking of fingers, hi seem to be dancing underneath the hem of her shirt, inching higher along her back.

"Stop that" she says, pulling away playfully. "I just put that on".

He groans at her, placing his head against her neck in a mock-defeat to hide his smile. As he's doing it though, she can feel his hands brushing softly along her hips and thighs.

"So?" he mumbles, ticking her. She pushes away again; hand on her hips, pretending his touch doesn't give her shivers. He's been getting bolder, lately, and she's not quite sure how to react sometimes. So, she pretends to glare at him and spins around, searching for some shorts. She can't be bothered on looks today.

She finds a pair and slips them on. "Now why would you go and do that?" he grumbles. He's giving he a 'Ron' look. (Usually when Hermione pulls out of a kiss), and he gives her a pout. She almost finds it irresistible. Almost.

"Because I don't have time to play round with you all day". She teased.

He frowns, and takes her into his arms again. He nestles his face into her hair this time, and she trails her hands up and down his rounded arms and his beautiful shoulders. His skin is like silk, and she adores it. "That's ridiculous" he says.

"Yeah?" She's mumbling into the heat of his chest, which is a little distracting when she's trying to say no.

"We got all the time in the world, love". This boy would be so infuriating if he wasn't so warm. A wonderful stream of sunlight pours into the room, through the gap in the lace shier curtains. The room now looks wonderful, soft and sunny. She wants to stay there with him in that glorious position. But then she also wants to eat.

"Then we can do this later".

Suddenly, he pulls away and jumps on to the bed. He appears to be drowning in her pillows. She laughs, because he's adorable, and he looks up long enough to give her the most effective pout she's ever seen. Her hips sway as she glides over to the door. "Come on" she says coaxingly.

"No." he says, stubbornly as usual.

"I think I smell some of your mom's pancakes" She can see that he doesn't want to give in. But no witch or wizard can refuse Mrs. Wesley's pancakes. She sees him push himself up, walk to the door, and head to the kitchen. She's not sure at which point exactly, he managed to attack her with a line of breathtaking kisses.

Ron and Hermione stumble through the door laughing and blushing furiously as her lips are still searing. But she's really too warm to care.

* * *

**There you go...pure fluff, hope you enjoyed it.**

**comment and review plz!**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
